Mine
by kaibajoey1
Summary: warnings: INCEST! brotherxbrother YAOI! Mentions of RAPE! ZanexSyrus: Zane explains the loving relationship he has with his little brother.


Title: Mine

Author: kaibajoey1

Disclaimer: trust me, you would know if I owned the show

Summary: Zane/Syrus warning: incest, yaoi and mentions of rape. Kinda dark. Zane explains the "loving" relationship he has with his brother.

Zane stared at his brother form across the room. His brother looked so happy with his new friends. But they didn't know the truth like he did. They didn't know that Syrus would crawl to him in the middle of the night. Coming to his brother needs. They didn't know that he was the one that took Sy's innocents away.

How he forced him at first but he learned that resisting only made me hurt him more. He came to me every night just like a good little boy. He laid there still while I slowly took off his shirt, seeing the marks that started to fade form the night before. Some times I would ask him to fight back just so I could have the thrill of holding him down as I entered his body. He was so willing to let me do it. I enjoyed it so much. Sometimes he was in too much pain from the night before, I would know this because I would see him limp around the school and it made me want to grab him and do it again. I wanted to see how much he could take before he would break.

On these night I would grab is blue hair and force him to deep throat me over and over again till I came. I would some times order him to let it drip down his face so I could see the evidence of our love. After I saw it I would kiss him and lick if off his face until I was so turned on again I would force him to turn around and let me inside him even if he begged me not to, it just turned me on more and made me thrust faster. Hearing his pleas and screams made me come so hard.

Sometimes he would pass out after wards while others he would just lay there spent for the night. I would turn him over and lick the come off of his stomach just so I could taste him in my mouth. At first he never came, said it was too painful to come. So I forced him until he learned that no matter what he always came when he was with me. After I was done cleaning him with my tongue I would look up to see his blank eyes slowly closing and drifting to sleep. I would let him sleep it off here on these nights.

That way no one asks questions and I have someone with me when I wake up. Due to my high status in this school I get my own bathroom connected to my room so I don't have to wait for the others to get done. When I awake I watch him as he sleeps. His breathing slow and steady, his hair matted down to his head from all the work he did the night before. I would watch him for an hour or so before I would gently shake him awake so he would not miss class. He would slowly sit up, wincing slightly from the pain in his backside.

I would smile a kind smile at him and say good morning, he would normally say nothing and wait for what I would do next. I scooped him into my arms and carry him to my bathroom. His legs would come around my waist and his arms around my neck as I supported his backside. He's so light and skinny it feels like I'm holding nothing at all. I adjust the handles on the shower until the temperature is just right for the both of us. I would slowly step in and let the warm water run down his back as I held him under the warm spray of water. He would wince as the hot water ran over the area that were abused only hours ago. I would hold him as he clung to me like a child never wanting to be let go. I would normally sit down on the floor of my shower with him still in my lap. I would grab the shampoo and pour some onto my hand, which I would then lather into his hair. Making sure that is was washed completely and then raised out.

Sy would just lie there in my arms as I cared for him like he was just a baby. I would then carry him out and dry him off with the towel I had sitting on the marble counter in my bathroom. I never really worried about my hair. I just wanted his to look beautiful and soft like it always did. I always had extra clothes for him in my closet for when he stayed the night. I set him down on my bed where he would curl up onto his side, while I would pick out some jeans and a t-shirt for him to wear. I would help him slip into his clothes and hand him the red blazer he always wore. Then we would both walk to school together.

I would give one more kiss when we we're walking under the cover of the path we take threw the woods. Then I would take a side path to met up with Alexis while he went to met up with that annoying brat Jaden. I have a feeling that he's trying to take my Syrus away but I know Syrus would never betray me. He tried it once and that's when I forcefully took away his innocents. If he did it again I might have to take away more then just that. I might just have to take out the thing that dared to take my brother away. Because he will forever and always will be mine.

A/N: well it's over so you can start hating me. I know. It's dark but hey I needed to get his off my chest. Review (please!) if you want to praise me, Flame if you don't. If you want more of the scary molestation fics give me a paring I'll see if I can make it work!


End file.
